


Nancy

by Melyaliz



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Flirting, Fluff, anti-hero x hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: She was a spy with way loyal to the highest bidder and he was a leader who was loyal to the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something with Kaldur and him in a relationship with an Anti-hero. Not my best work but honestly I'm trying to jumpstart my creativity.

 

It started with a Laugh...

 

“Need some help sea boy?” 

 

Kaldur blinked as he swung upside down from the ceiling of the lab they were breaking into. He had accidentally gotten trapped and was now trying to break free. The hooded dark figure looked at up him head cocked almost mockingly to the side. Their slender body reaching about head level. Their laugh was soft as they watched him. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Help?” 

 

“You don’t sound so sure.” 

 

“Yeah well I’m not,” they said before throwing a few blades from under their cloak cutting Kaldur down. The Atlantean caught himself by his hands and back sprung from the ground and landing in a kneeling position. 

 

“And what can I call you?” 

 

“Nancy,” the figure said holding out her hand for him to shake. “You’re Aqua-lad.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kaldur said shaking her hand.

 

“They are down the hall and to the left.” 

 

She didn’t need to say more, he knew who she meant. Nodding Kaldur took off to find his team. 

 

It only took a few moments for the Young Justice team to take down the under down lab And a few more to realize all the data was missing. 

 

——

 

She was a spy. For herself. Gathering information where it was. 

 

She was the wind there one moment gone the next. Leaving only traces of movement that couldn’t be explained. 

 

She was a myth. Many mentioned a young woman in black leaking information to the highest bidder. Leaving it for them but never there in person. Someone they all talked about, could only guess how she appeared one moment and then was gone the next.

 

Kaldur knee it was the one he has met that day. He knew she was the one they talked about. 

 

Nancy. 

 

Such an average name for an unusual person. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

It led with a Kiss…

 

Kaldur raised his hands in defense as the three men advanced on him. Guns ready. 

 

A flicker, black fading into the white room. The cloke figure was suddenly in the midst of the men with a knife Protruding from in one of their necks. The man let out a strangled choke before falling to the ground dead. 

 

“WHAT THE!?!” 

 

The figure turned to them before hitting something on her chest vanishing again. 

 

Bullets opened up on the room and for a moment Kaldur through he saw Nancy flicker in and out. With the distraction,  Kaldur quickly gained control getting the last two men as the rest of his team came to help him clean up the mess. 

 

But this time he wasn’t letting her get away.

 

Running out Kaldur scanned the city. If he was some sort of independent spy where would he go?

 

Not very far apparently. 

 

“Sshhhit” her voice was soft but obviously in pain. 

 

“Would you like help?” 

 

She looked up concerned and for the first time, he could see her face. 

 

Just a young girl with short brown hair which was sticking to her face from the sweat. Her shirt was pulled up showing the deep flesh wound of a bullet. 

 

She lunged for her cloak but Kaldur was faster pulling it away. Holding it just out of her reach. 

 

“I just saved your life and this is how you thank me!” Nancy snapped at him, dark brown eyes hard. 

 

“Let me help you,” he said holding out a hand as if coaxing a wounded animal. She eyed him obviously tossing around the idea. 

 

“Ok” she finally said moving so he could get a closer look at her side. “But if you tell anyone about this I will come into your house and cut out your heart”

 

Kaldur chuckled as he performed some basic magic on the wound. His face only inches from her own as she watched him. Once it was done he glanced up realizing how close they were.

 

Gently she leaned forward and kissed him, gently but without hesitation. 

 

As she pulled away she flashed him a smile grabbing her cloak from him.

 

“Thanks, sea boy, keep my secret ok?” 

 

And with that, she was gone. 

\---------

 

She was a normal person. Average. 

 

Nothing special.

 

But maybe that’s what made her special. 

 

The girl who didn’t stand out in a crowd. Could be right next to you and you wouldn’t even notice her. 

 

She heard everything, saw it all. 

 

Yet no one saw her. 

 

Until now. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

It ended with a truth…. 

 

Maybe it was because he had trained his eyes for it. The flicker’s in the corner of his eyes. That flash of light that would change around her as she moved. At first, when he saw her at his father’s small base he had been shocked. 

 

At first, he hadn’t believed it was even her. 

 

Yet when he reached out and felt his hand connect with something. Only to have his legs be pulled under him. She flickered into view on top of him a knife to his throat.

 

“What are you even doing.”

 

He flipped her over so he was on top, “Stopping you.”

 

“No,” she said looking up at him from behind the black cloth that covered her face. “Who are you fooling?” her voice was slightly distorted, obviously using a piece to disguise herself. But it was her words that caught him off guard. Giving her enough leeway to move out of his grasp flickering out of sight.

 

Or so she thought but he knew her tricks by now. 

 

He reached out pulling her to him locking his arms around her so she couldn't’ move. She let out a laugh as she elbowed him in the ribs then kicked him in the side of the head before escaping. 

 

“What does that mean?” he called out

 

“You can’t con a con-artist.” 

 

Her voice echoed around him as she faded away. 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know how to add it in there but Nancy wasn't her real name. It just didn't flow when I was writing it to put it in. Guess Nancy never wanted him to know what her real name was.

It started with a truth…

“My My Sea boy, I never thought you would be the one knocking on my door.”

“I heard you never showed yourself to your buyers.”

Her laugh had a bit of an edge from the voice distortion as she walked up to him. “I don’t, but you’re an exception.” gently she took his hand as if she wanted to hold it. As their palms touched Kaldur felt something small slip into his hand before she pulled away. “Back on the side of justice, I see” she flashed a heroic pose obviously mocking him.

There was something light about her, how she didn’t seem to give a care in the world. Her world seemed so simple. Always there for herself. Yet he wondered if it was lonely. Only looking out for number one.

“I never left”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You do seem to know a lot.”

“Not a lot, everything.”

“Yet you waist that knowledge.”

“Tell that to my bank account.”

He paused shaking his head, “Money can only get you so far.”

She took a step closer to him so her body was almost pressed against his. Looking up at him Kaldur realized she was really only a few inches shorter than him. It was always hard to tell her size considering how she was always flickering in and out of view due to the light manipulator she carried.

She seemed to be studying him, reading his very soul. Not that he could tell from behind the mask she wore. But he could picture it. Those large brown eyes studying him the way they did that night he patched her up.

“Money is money that will never change. But Justice, right and wrong, those change every day. Depends on who you ask. Depends on who was hurt.”

He grabbed her arms as she turned to leave stopping her but then thought better of it. He knew better at this point. If she didn’t want to stay she wouldn’t.

————

It led to a Kiss…

“Why did you do that!” she snapped pulling her hood off so he could see her face.

Her drop had gone wrong. They had a lookout who had caught the shadow of something and instead of being grateful for the information they wanted the informant too.

Kaldur had taken out the sniper but in the scuffle had alerted the rest of the gang to both his and her presence. Something Nancy wasn’t ok with.

They now stood there miles away from the fight. Her angry and him concerned.

She had matured since the last time he had seen it. Her baby face had leaned out, hair slightly longer was pulled back in a messy low bun.

“You were about to be compromised.”

“I’m a big girl,” she said her voice low, dangerous, “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m very aware of that.”

“Then why did you step in?”

He pulled her to him. His kiss strong, powerful yet ready to succeed if she tried to pull away.

But she didn’t, he matched him. Hands moving to his head pulling him closer to her. Deepening.

She tasted exactly how he imagined. Cool and refreshing, slightly bittersweet.

The way she looked under him, the night’s stars playing in her dark eyes as she looked up at him. It took his breath away.

She had this way about her, the way her body seemed to melt into his. Pushing him to do things he would never do.

Like making love on a city rooftop.

——

Which ended in a laugh…

Bang

The sound rang out around him and it was as if the world slowed.

He hadn’t even known she was there. So consumed with fighting off the big baddie he hadn’t noticed that the henchmen had slowed down their attack at him.

Turning he saw the henchmen’s gun aiming toward him but he didn’t feel any pain that’s when he saw her. Flickering into view a few times, her hands on her chest, it was hard to tell because of her black cloak but the red wet growing spot

“Nancy!”

She took a step back before stumbling back he caught her helping sit down, she glanced up at him “Take them out” her voice was soft but strong. Nodding Kaldur stood up feeling the energy flow through him.

Anger and fear.

The Wave of water and electricity flowed through the room as he took out the villain with one fail swoop.

The villain stagged for a moment looking up in total shock. How had this gone oh so wrong? And now… was the Hero turning his back on him.

“How… how dare you.” he chocked out as the world was swimming into black.

“I told you” she muttered as he knelt down next to her before gently picking her up in his arms, “this fucking life…”

“Shhh don’t talk.”

She let out a soft laugh pulling back her mask so she could look at him without the mask. “Awww come on Kaldur….” she coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes glazing over for a moment.

“No” he whispered as he felt her life fading from him. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t. Not after all they had been through. She was his special secret. The girl who was all his and no one else.

She was his constant.  

And now… now she was almost gone.

She had been right justice was subjective.

Because if there was a right she wouldn’t be the one lying dead in his arms right now.

“Awww Sea boy” she chuckled wiping away a tear from his cheek, “don’t cry for me. I’m going to live forever. You just won’t see me.”

Her laugh was soft, gentle. Like the last breaths in her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
